Rise Of the Kanavagh
by Joyance
Summary: A story of two enemy vampire clans. Kanavagh vs. Cionaoith. Enjoy the adventure, drama, romance, secrets and just vampires in general! Please read and review!


Cold. _Freezing _Cold. Life was scarce in the icy tundra. Animals were almost nonexistent, but the prickly, evergreen trees were found more frequently. No humans visited the deeply frozen areas of Alaska. In fact, no living human resided here, only the undead.

Tree branches swayed from a vast breeze. Footprints formed in the crisp, newly fallen snow, although nothing appeared to make their existence. Swirls of brown and red could be seen momentarily, then the colors would instantly disappear.

Two figures dashed effortlessly through the forest. Nothing seemed able to compare to their unnatural beauty. Both of their complexions were a pale, inhuman white. Any human being would envy their unbelievable beauty.

"Sometimes I miss human blood," Devin claimed. "Animal blood can be so unsatisfying."

"Devin, don't even resort to your past," Heidi reminded her while licking the remaining blood from her lips. "We shouldn't have to eat for another week or two."

"Damn it, how can you wait for so long?"

"Patience comes with practicing your control. You haven't been undead for very long, so you should crave blood more frequently. We should arrive at the Brujah clan's home soon."

The two vampires continued to swiftly move through the forest. Their quick speed made them invisible to any pair of human eyes.

However, they were not the only ones in the forest; there were others.

"It's so filling, this power," Marquis explained. His eyes were a cold, hard black. "Yes, I must have more."

Marquis opened his hand and released an explosion of fireworks. His black eyes, looking satisfied, appeared to be a bottomless pit of despair.

"This will kill so many," he smirked. "Liam, let me test it."

Suddenly, the muscular irish man divided into five of himself, each one with crisp red hair.

"Excellent."

Marquis opened his hands again, and released a large amount of fireworks. Instantly, they launched towards Liam's clones. Once touched, the clones shattered and dissolved from the impact.

Marquis snickered, his long, blond hair swaying in the wind.

"Well, ye didn't have destroy all o 'em, now did ye? Those were perfectly good clones," Liam defended.

"Oh, hush up. It was a good round, sir," Gervase responded. He was a medium sized, gangly vampire. His short, greasy, blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"What makes ye, so great, defendin' the 'master?" Ye know, ye stink, boy-oh."

Gervase snarled and glared his teeth at Liam. The truth was Gervase's smell was a horrible one. He reeked of alcohol and pig sties.

"Well, at least I'm not Irish, boy-oh," Gervase mocked.

"I can easily talk like an American, but ye, ye lad, can never shower off your stink!"

"Shut the hell up!" Marquis ordered. "Or I'll kill both of you!"

"Sorry, sir," Gervase apologized. "Will we eat soon? I'm craving a night of fun and some blood."

Liam chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Gervase demanded.

"Ye? A lass? In the same room? Why I think not, boy-oh. Ye stink 'em all off!"

The two vampires continued to bicker as they followed Marquis into the forest.

Devin and Heidi still ran through the forest, discussing their future plans.

"So after we arrive at the Brujah clan we'll continue--" Devin froze. "Did you hear that?" She turned her head.

"Yes," Heidi responded. "It sounds like fighting or something."

"Holy snickerdoodles! It does!" Devin's sensitive hearing focused on the conversation.

"Let's investigate," Heidi suggested.

The two vampires changed their course towards the direction of the argument. Suddenly, bright colored fireworks appeared in the sky.

"Fireworks? In the middle of the tundra?" Heidi questioned. "Not normal."

"Not human."

Once Devin and Heidi arrived at the source of the fighting, they stayed low and hidden. Three vampires walked briskly in unison.

Marquis turned his head, his eyes gleaming a bright red.

"Well, boys," he smirked. "It looks like we have some visitors."

Marquis walked towards Devin, motioning his lackeys to do the same. They followed. Instantly, all three of them froze, unable to move.

"This will make a nice addition to my collection." Marquis smiled while Devin and Heidi emerged from behind the trees.

"We do not mean any harm. Tell us what you are doing and we can avoid this conflict," Heidi ordered.

"Ye see, lass, we were simply visitin' the nice Brujah clan," Liam explained.

"Too bad they're all dead now," Marquis added. "Their powers will come in great use, just as yours will."

Devin glared at the three vampires, her anger building greatly. She tightened her hold by concentrating greatly, and lifting the criminals into the air.

"Telekinesis? That will come in handy. I can't wait to try it," Marquis glared. His eyes were boiling red.

Suddenly, Devin's hold almost broke. She recognized _that_ smell. It was the one odor her body could not handle. It reeked greatly of too much cologne. Devin's head immediately turned to Gervase.

"Why hello, there, darling," Gervase smirked, all of his teeth showing. "Remember me?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Devin returned the smile, but hers was much more angry and hateful. Devin was not one to tolerate scummy men, or vampires. Instantly, Devin sent Gervase flying through the air. His head landed on the trunk of an evergreen tree. Devin repeated the process, growing more hateful each time.

"Enough!" Marquis ordered, but Devin did not stop. Heidi let Devin continue; she could feel her hatred for the greasy slime-ball.

"Where's the Brujah clan?" Heidi questioned.

"He already told ye, lass," Liam exclaimed. "He killed 'em all."

"I wasn't asking you, kilt boy."

"'Ey now! Kilts are for the Scottish!"

Marquis's eyes opened wide. He looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks.

"He's telling the truth, Heidi," he smirked.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember? Such a shame. You've grown greatly since our last encounter. And yes, I did kill the Brujah clan."

"Why?" she yelled. "They were a peaceful tribe!"

Devin continued to throw Gervase against the tree.

"Yes, peaceful, but very powerful and weak. And now, all of their power is at my disposal. See, that's my ability. I absorb other powers by killing. It's such a fascinating process really. You'll be able to experience it soon."

"I think not."

"Oh, but you will. You and every other vampire. First, I'll kill the weak and unaffiliated. Then, with my new powers and well-constructed army, I will devour all the powerful clans until I am the most powerful vampire and being in the universe! You and your friend will be a nice start."

His eyes continued to glow a hungry, blood red.

"Liam?" Marquis added.

"Aye, sir."

Liam divided into five of himself. Devin, distracted by her 'fun' with Gervase, failed to notice his movement and lost her hold. Gervase now laid unconscious on the cold ground.

Quickly, Marquis appeared behind Heidi.

"You'll really have to be faster than that, love." Marquis grasped Heidi's body. "No metal to control? What will you do, Heidi?"

"Damn you!"

Devin continued to throw Liam's clones against various trees. Each time, the clone would shatter and dissolve.

"There can only be five at a time," Devin realized, and continued to throw them against trees.

As Marquis strongly held Heidi, she searched for a form of metal to bend.

"So nice, isn't it?" Marquis asked. "To be back in my arms?"

"No, you bastard. You're so greasy, and _oily_."

Heidi lifted a metal, oil pipe beneath the ground. Instantly, it emerged from the ground and hit Marquis on the back of his head. Startled, Marquis loosened his grip and Heidi tightly entangled the pipe around him.

Meanwhile, Devin held all five Liams under a tight hold. Carefully, she moved her right hand, and pulled an evergreen tree out from its roots. Devin threw the tree at Liam and his clones. On impact, Liam's clones shattered, but the real Liam did not disappear.

"So you're the real one?" Devin snickered. She lifted up Gervase's body and placed it next to Liam's.

"'Ey now! He stinks! Ye really don't like him, do ye?"

"No, he's a pathetic, scummy asshole. Sort of like you."

Devin walked away from Liam.

"'Ey! Ye can't leave me 'ere, lass!" Devin ignored him and continued walking, still keeping her grip strong. She ran to help Heidi.

"You really think a metal pole can hold me, Heidi?" Marquis laughed. Snapping his fingers, he created a spark of fire. The metal and oil burst into flames. "Think again."

Devin approached Heidi's side.

"Devin, we must leave," Heidi explained. "He's too powerful for us alone."

"Agreed."

Heidi repelled the magnetic field of the ground while Devin focused on levitating herself. Instantly, both rose into the air. The two blasted away like rockets.

"The others must learn about Marquis," Devin exclaimed. "We must form our own clan."


End file.
